When I am no longer young
by sidesee
Summary: Roy was old and he started to wonder if Ed still loved him.


When I am no longer young

Beta:AnotherFMAfan

I thought of this idea when I listened to Lana Del Rey' s Young and I am not good at writing in English,so please forgive my broken English.

I feel so tired, and my neck hurts. Putting down the pen, I stand up and stretch to let my body relax. It's time to go home; I know Edward has probably come back from West city.

I stride to the parking lot and pull out my keys.

I rarely drive myself, but Riza had to see the doctor today, so here I am—sitting in the driver's seat and starting the damn engine.

After the car starts, I lean back in the seat and drive out onto the street. It's just been a long day, as always. Paperwork, paperwork and paperwork. That's why my vision is decreasing so fast that I have to wear a pair of ugly glasses—though Edward thinks they make me more distinguished. He also has a pair of glasses, but he just wears them when reading books. Hell, he looks sexy when he wears them.

I am distractedfor a moment as a glimpse of golden silk catches my eye.

Edward—

I smirk and turn the car around, wanting to give him a ride. I haven't seen him for two weeks, and I've missed him so much!

But having turned the car around, I can't find my blond. Has my eyesight gotten that bad? I frown and try turning around again.

But then, when I am passing an alley, I see something. I stop the car, open the door and then get out of it. Something is happening in the alley. Putting on my gloves, I approach the alley. If someone wants to hurt my Edward, I will burn him or her to ashes.

But just when I am ready to walk into the alley, I hear something. I stop and back up, putting my back against the wall, and peek around it at them.

Edward has his back to me, and I can see the guy in front of him. He is taller than Edward (everybody is taller than him) and very slim.

I know him. He's the guy who pretended to be Edward when they were young! Fuck, I should have known he had a thing for Ed. What does he want now? Edward is mine!

Just when I am about to come up to them, Edward moves. He reaches toward him, and the fake catches Ed's chin.

No, no, they're not kissing! It's just the angle that makes it look that way, right? Ed wouldn't let him. I know.

But why wouldn't he? Maybe he would. That guy is young; I know he is even a year younger than Ed. Besides, he is handsome.

How about me? I am 14 years older than him. And as time goes by, wrinkles have crept onto my face, and my hair has turned gray.

I am old and ugly. Yeah, that's the fact.

And Edward is still young and beautiful. So, I can draw a conclusion: I don't deserve him. He has tons of reasons to find other guys who are better than me.

Shit, who am I kidding? I am Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist. How can I be so pathetic?

I turn around and leave.

I don't eat anything after I come home. Imagining the things they are doing now makes me sick. I don't know how long have I sat on the sofa waiting for Edward. I even don't know when it became dark, but I don't turn on the light. I only shift a little when I hear the door open. The moment the light turns on, I narrow my eyes to accommodate the bright light.

"Why didn't you turn the light on?" Ed finds me on the sofa and asks me curiously.

"You're home." I state.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Did you make dinner?" He walks straight to the kitchen, doesn't even bother to come to me. Standing up, I walk to him.

He doesn't find anything to eat, of course.

"Are you so lazy that can't even make yourself dinner these days, old man?"

"Am I so old?" Sure, I am old.

Ed looks up at me warily. He always calls me old man, but I hardly make a comment. He must feel strange.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?" He frowns and approaches me.

"Am I old?" I ignore his question and ask again.

"You are fifty." He says.

"Yeah, and I'm fifteen years older than him, right?" I say indifferently.

"What did you say?" He narrows his beautiful golden eyes.

I bring my hand up and reach for his cheek.

"So you saw me before? Why didn't you come up to me?"

I shake my head and then ask，"Will you still love me when I am no longer young?"

"Stupid bastard!" He shakes his head and laughs.

I take a step back. My heart aches. But he wraps his hands around my waist, letting his face be against my chest.

"I will love you even if you are old, bald, without a single tooth in your head, shrink to be shorter than me—"

"That's enough..."I interrupt him. I can't imagine looking the way he describes me.

He chuckles and looks up. "How can I not love you? You make me whole."

I am startled. He has never said a single sugared word before.

"If I will shrink, you will too. So I will never be shorter than you, shrimp." I smirk.

"Who are you—"

I capture his mouth with a kiss before he can say more to insult himself.

He's the one who makes me whole.

end


End file.
